1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a termination circuit, and more particularly to a termination circuit capable of receiving data signals in different formats for performing impedance matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
The distribution of television signals has increasingly become based on digital methods and digitally encoded forms of video and audio signals. At the same time, higher resolution (high definition TV) has become available in the market place, commensurate with larger and higher definition displays. To meet the requirement of interconnecting such high definition displays with digital signal sources such as Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) players and receivers/decoders for digital satellite and digital cable distribution of video material, a digital interface standard has evolved, known as the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI). This HDMI standard can be employed for connecting digital video sources to digital video sinks over a cable that carries a number of digital signals and a clock signal.
Besides HDMI, another high definition audio/video interface has also evolved, known as Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL). MHL is an industry standard for a mobile audio/video interface for directly connecting mobile phones and other portable consumer electronics (CE) devices to high-definition televisions (HDTVs) and displays. The MHL standard features a single cable with a low pin-count interface able to support up to 1080p high-definition (HD) video and digital audio while simultaneously charging the connected device.
In order to support both high definition interfaces of the HDMI and MHL on the same equipment, a termination circuit capable of receiving data signals in different formats for performing impedance matching is required.